The Yearbook
by TeamTorres
Summary: When Arizona finds a box of Callie's high school stuff including a yearbook of a very different Callie, the blonde has to find a way to apologize to her girlfriend for invading her privacy. ONE SHOT I don't own the characters. All rights go to Shonda Rhimes and ABC


Seattle was getting hit by a superstorm and for the doctors at Seattle Grace Hospital that meant lots of ER visits. For Callie Torres, that meant that a night at home with her beautiful girlfriend watching Christmas movies and making out was going to have to be put on hold until after she was done patching up the end of these car accident patients.

"Babe, I'm gonna be stuck here for a little longer, why don't you head over to my place before the storm gets any worse. I'll call as soon as I get out of here." Arizona let out a sigh of disappointment.

She had the perfect night planned. Cute movies in cute PJs and lots of hot chocolate and kissing. Not a single part of her plan included being alone for the better part of the night. She hated storms. Realizing that being upset with Callie would only make things worse she smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Be careful. I'll have hot chocolate and cookies ready for you as soon as you get home." Callie smiled at her girlfriend. She really was lucky.

This time last year she never imagined that she would have a beautiful girlfriend and be this happy. Arizona changed her whole life and she was loving every second of the journey.

"You be careful too. I'll hurry and try and get of here within the hour." Arizona leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." She whispered as she headed for the exit and into the snowstorm.

Deciding to put this alone time to good use, Arizona made herself at home, as she often did at Callie's apartment, and got a quick shower and changed into her PJs.

Cristina was going to sleep at the hospital with the hopes of a few interesting cases rolling through the ER so Arizona decided to set up the living room for the classic romance. She made a pillow and blanket fort on the floor in front of the TV and lit some candles. Realizing she was a little low on blankets she made her way into Callie's room to look for some.

A picture of the couple sat on Callie's bedside table and a smile tugged at the blondes mouth as she thought of Callie looking at the picture before she went to bed at night.

"If I were blankets and comforters where would I be?" Arizona said to herself outloud she looked around the rather dark room. Taking a peek in the closet she saw a pile of extra covers and comforters. "Perfect." She said as she grabbed them.

A blue and white striped box grabbed her attention in the corner of the closet. "This isn't your business, Robbins." She kept repeating to herself as he sat cross legged on the floor and opened the box. "You are a bad girlfriend." She said as she saw the various nostalgic items fall from the box.

A cap from a graduation, a prom ticket, a collection of notes folded into little triangles, pictures, and finally at the bottom a yearbook. MIAMI TECH HIGH Class of 1989. The second she saw the yearbook Arizona knew she should have closed the box and return back to the adorable fort she made but as she opened the yearbook she found herself drawn into the teen years of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"Zona, I'm home." Callie said as she walked into the apartment cold and exhausted. The second she saw the candles and covers she smiled and headed into her bedroom to find her girlfriend.

"Arizona…" Callie said walking into her room when she saw her cute girlfriend sitting in front of her closet with what looked like her high school yearbook in her hands. Looking like a deer in headlights, Arizona tried to hide the box only to see Callie rush into the bathroom slamming the door and turning on the shower. Slowly realizing that she crossed a line that she didn't know was there, Arizona knocked on the door.

"Calliope….can I come in?" She asked. "Please?" Hearing the water turn off and the door unlock Arizona took that as her cue and opened the door to see a towel cladded Callie brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

"Hi…" Arizona said. Not getting a response she decided to try for an apology. "I'm so sorry. I was looking for extra covers for the fort and the pile of them knocked your box over."

Callie continued to brush her hair. "And did the covers also open my yearbook and my notes?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Callie, I'm so sorry that I invaded your privacy I was just curious and I didn't realize you would be this upset. I'll just get my stuff and stay at the hospital tonight. I'm sorry.." Arizona hung her head and headed for the door. "Goodnight, Calliope."

Reaching her hand out, Callie sighed. "Wait. Don't go. It's too dangerous out there. Stay."

"I really didn't mean to invade your privacy, Callie. I guess my curiosity got the best of me." Handing her girlfriend a glass of wine, Arizona sat on the floor next to Callie.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm embarrassed." Callie admitted taking a sip of wine and finally looking at her frazzled nervous girlfriend.

"Embarrassed? Callie, you do know that nothing about your past is embarrassing." Laughing to herself, Callie leaned back and sighed.

"Really? Being the loner goth with no friends whose father had to pay someone to take her to prom isn't embarrassing? I'm sure you were nothing like that in high school. You were popular right? All the girls wanted to be you. Am I right?"

Realizing that her girlfriend was really serious about this, Arizona had to take a moment to collect herself. Was Callie really trying to say that she was embarrassed by her old self?

"Callie, sweetie that was a million years ago. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are talented and beautiful and most definitely don't need to pay anyone to go out with you. That's your past. It doesn't matter now."

Callie laughed and grabbed the bottle of wine adding more to her glass.

"I just didn't want you to see the old me. I was a loser. I didn't want you to look at me like that." Arizona smiled and took her girlfriend's hand. "Calliope, I love you. I love your smile and your eyes and your laugh. I love everything about you. Nothing from your past could change that. To be honest, the fact that you weren't some slutty cheerleader who hooked up with half the football team is actually reassuring. Who you were back then helped you become the woman you are today and that loner with no friends is the most beautiful woman I have ever today so don't talk about her like that."

Leaning forward Callie kissed her girlfriend on the lips and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you too." The second time their lips met it was more intense and as soon as Callie opened her mouth to meet Arizona's tongue a moan came from deep inside as she felt herself being lowered to the floor.

"Wait…" Callie interrupted with a husky breath. "You never answered my question." Arizona looked at her confused like she missed part of the conversation.

"What question?" "Were you popular in high school?" Arizona sighed and sat up. "Really, Callie? Now? You want to have this talk now?" Giving the blonde a pout Callie nodded. Smiling Arizona tugged a piece of hair behind Callie's ear.

"Fine. Yes I was popular. I was a cheerleader, student council president, and Prom Queen." She said trying not to sound too proud. Callie looked a little intrigued as she smiled to herself.

"What?" Arizona asked confused. "Do you want to know how you can make up for looking through my stuff?" Callie asked smiling. "How?" Arizona asked hoping to continue their make out session.

Rolling Arizona on her back, Callie leaned down and kissed down her neck. "If you want to make it up to me…" Callie started unbuttoning her girlfriend's pajama top. "Mhmmm?" Arizona mumbled. "You can maybe dress up for me."

As she slid Arizona's bottoms off and continued her attack on the blondes neck, Arizona bit her bottom lip. "Dress up? I can do that. Dress up like what exactly?" Smiling at the effect she was having on the blonde, Callie nipped at Arizona's ear. "A cheerleader. Maybe you could give me the senior prom night I never had?"

Arizona moaned as she felt herself grow wet at Callie's request. "Whatever you want." she replied as Callie placed her knee in between Arizona's legs and grinded into the blondes center. "Good answer." The brunette huskily said. "I mean the captain of the cheerleading squad owes me that much." Kissing the Latina hard on the mouth Arizona smiled.

"Well I mean I guess I could do that for a loner."


End file.
